


Challenger

by unlockthelore



Series: Affections Touching Across Time [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Banter, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: Kagome watched as the challenge between Moroha and Rin commenced.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sango, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin & Moroha (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Affections Touching Across Time [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713493
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Challenger

**Author's Note:**

> **[ Timeline Notes ]** In this snippet, Moroha, Setsuna and Towa are currently **six** years old.

**Challenger**

“Aunt Rin! I challenge you!”

Under normal circumstances, the proclamation of a challenge from a child would’ve been grounds for a bit of laughter and humoring. Kagome knew this. She’d dealt with a number of her daughter’s demands and even Inuyasha played along. According to their daughter’s rants, Rin was the most diabolical villain she’d faced in her six years of life. To say that Rin took to the title well would’ve been an understatement. 

She seemed to absolutely _revel_ in it. 

Now, as Moroha stood atop of an upturned basket and stared down her nose at Rin, Kagome could see the epic battle brewing. Rin set down a half-finished flower crown ever so gently and rose to her full height which admittedly wasn’t much. The years had granted Rin many things, but out of her, Kagome and Sango — she was still the smallest. Though she _was_ tall enough to tower over Moroha. Sparks flying between them as their eyes met. Setsuna and Towa eyed their cousin and mother, one a little exasperated while the other was excited. 

“You’re a thousand years too early to challenge me, Moro,” Rin said, staring down her nose imperiously. “And remind me, who was it that won the few battles we’ve had?”

Moroha winced then growled, the picture of her father’s stubbornness as she jabbed a finger at Rin. “You cheated, and you know it!”

“Cheated...?” Rin muttered, trailing off ominously, a chill filling the air. Setsuna eased closer to Kagome’s side with a whisper of what sounded like a prayer while Towa was smothering laughter behind her hands. Cheating was the gravest offense and insult. And somehow Kagome questioned her sanity with knowing the rules of her family’s games. Glancing to Sango, their eyes met and they sighed. 

It was a good thing Chihiro and Yuiko weren’t present. They would’ve only fueled the flames.

Moroha gulped when Rin folded her arms across her chest. 

“Fine then, _niece_. I accept your challenge, but know this... there will be _no_ mercy.”

Moroha clenched her fist and to her credit put on a brave face. “ _You’ll_ be the one looking for mercy.”

Kagome almost questioned Rin’s sanity when she laughed, foreboding and almost a cackle. Perhaps those rumors of her being a witch weren’t too far off.

“We’ll see, now won’t we? Choose your weapon, and the place of your defeat.”

Kagome didn’t know what to tell Sesshomaru when he returned with Inuyasha. Both a little worn from sparring but attentive to the absolute chaos before them. Rin, armed with leather pouches filled with water, volleyed them at the girls while dodging their own in an impressive display of coordination and agility. Somehow Moroha had rallied Towa and Setsuna to her cause. The trio chasing after Rin with their own arsenal, soaked to the bone, but unwilling to concede defeat.

Sango sat at a distance, amused and drinking tea, while Kagome stood to greet the pair.

“What... is happening?” Inuyasha asked, wincing when Moroha was knocked off her feet by a well-aimed shot at her feet.

Kagome hummed, setting aside dry clothes for the trio to change into. “A challenge and _training_ , I suppose. Rin _is_ a moving target and quicker than most — it’d help with Moroha’s aim.”

To her surprise, Sesshomaru hummed in what she thought was _approval_. Inuyasha looked between them, either surprised or horrified.

“Don’t tell me you agree with this too,” he turned his head, squinting at Sango.

Sango shrugged. “No one is being hurt and they’re having fun.”

Before Inuyasha could say another word, Rin breezed over in a flurry of laughter, pressing a kiss to Sesshomaru’s cheek. “Welcome back,” she said happily with her best winning smile.

It would have been an adorable scene. Sesshomaru’s shoulders fell a bit and his eyes softened, hand resting against Rin’s shoulder until she danced away just in time for a pouch to nail him in the chest bursting against one of the spikes on his armor. 

Time seemed to slow. 

Kagome covering her mouth to stifle a yelp. Sango gasping. Inuyasha sputtering and doubling over with laughter while Rin ran.

Sesshomaru picked the bits of leather off of him and slowly lifted his head. Towa staring at him, wide-eyed and stricken. “I-I’m sorry, father!”

Setsuna and Moroha inched closer to her. Seeming prepared to help her in her time of need, then Sesshomaru’s gaze cut towards Rin.

“Towa.”

Towa stiffened up. “Yes?”

He held out a hand and Kagome’s mouth fell open.

“You’re not serious,” Inuyasha muttered from beside her.

Rin slowed down beside Setsuna just as Towa went to Sesshomaru, an offering of the leather pouches in hand. “Setsuna, Moroha, hand me those,” Rin said, opening her hands to them.

Kagome sighed and waved a hand once Setsuna and Moroha relinquished theirs. “Girls, come over here.”

Once they were safely out of the way, the stage was set. Rin standing across from Sesshomaru tossing a pouch up and down. If she had a wicked look in her eye before, now it was sheer glee.

“Well, Sesshomaru,” she caught one in her hand neatly and held it out, pointing a finger at him. “I challenge you.”

And then they moved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at a random time about a few weeks ago, maybe. Basically, it was just a fun family short where Rin proves to be just as devious as always and Sesshomaru is caught in her mischief-making. I also love the idea of Rin being the chaotic aunt. Lovable, sweet, but just a mischief-maker and Moroha thinks she's the coolest person ever when they're not competing. As you can probably guess, _water balloon_ fights. It's been really hot here and I felt we all need some time to cool off before it gets blistering again.
> 
> As usual though, check me out on Tapas for my original fiction, and you can find me on Tumblr, Instagram and Pillowfort at **unlockthelore**!


End file.
